big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Creezolius
Creezolius 'was a houseguest in Big Brother 15: Dreamland & Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 15: Dreamland ''Retrieved pre-season. '''Are you excited to be cast for BB15? OMG YES IM FREAKING OUT! What's your personality best described in 3 words? Social, hilarious, strategist! What strategy do you prepared for this season? My strategy is going to change throughout the game. i will observe each houseguest and either come to the ones i think i want a relationship with, and let them come to me. i will throw the comps i don’t need to win so i’m not seen as a comp threat. i want to charm them with my comedy and be as loyal as i can be, unless i need to. If you could bring one comfort object into the house, what would it be? I would bring my hairbrush to show that any item can matter to you. Anything else you'd like to add? None! Host Opinion ''Big Brother 15: Dreamland'' Monique, hands down was the best player this season (BB15). There’s no denying it! Monique gave off a very mysterious vibe to many at the start of the game, including production! We all weren’t sure where her head as at and we didn’t know if she had the full potential she would later fulfill but of course, she proved everyone wrong and came out like a queen. Her game progressively got more impactful near jury, where she got out players like Joe and Jakk, both social and physical competitors respectfully. Her social game also got better, having been in the ‘Revenge’ alliance with her buddies and having an actually successful plan to make it far. She was also successful in evicting Ry, a huge physical and mental beast who could have won the game against anyone! Monique was a strong player, completely underestimated by her peers who came out on fire each time she was in power. A truly phenomenal and amazing player. It’s unfortunate she was evicted in the final 4 but, she made a huge impact on many and had the potential to win the whole game had she stayed. An amazing, and truly the best player from this season! ''Big Brother 17: Double Take'' Monique this season had a lot to offer in terms of gameplay. Coming from Big Brother 15, I definitely expected a lot from her but in reality we really shouldn’t of expected too much. She played excellent in her original season and had a very good social game. But I feel this season, she was extremely struggling to maintain relationships with her fellow houseguests and as time went on it just became evident to the others to take her out before she could have a chance. I was kinda surprised she did go over Duck though, as I expected her to stay over him but he definitely had a better social game and better ties with houseguests than her, who I feel didn’t have the energy to try harder. Player History - Big Brother 15: Dreamland Competition History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | – | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Ineligible |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | DuckCharles884 | Yes |} Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History } | – | – |} Trivia Category:BB15 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:BB15 Jury Category:African-American Houseguests Category:BB17 Houseguests Category:18th Place